Sur le bout des doigts
by Slavy
Summary: A chaque doigt, son histoire. Textes rédigés dans le cadre de la Croisade d'Erwin Smith de l'APDES. Quatrième pas : Précepteur. 1. Coup de Pouce / 2. Hérésie / [Rated T : Pour la sécurité, comme d'habitude]
1. Le coup de pouce

Rédigés dans le cadre de **la Croisade d'Erwin Smith de l'APDES** , je suis en route pour un nouveau pas, celui de **Précepteur**.

J'ai pris comme thème général, **les cinq doigts de la main**.

En avant pour mon premier texte. Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

 **Le coup de pouce**

* * *

.

La nuit entamait ses heures les plus sombres lorsqu'un cri d'agonie extirpa l'homme d'une trentaine d'années de son sommeil imagé. Il reconnut immédiatement le râle de sa pauvre femme qui se tenait allongée à côté de lui. Wilfried* bondit de son lit devenu humide à un endroit localisé puis il se précipita vers le petit meuble de bois, un brin sommaire mais efficace, pour y récupérer du linge propre.

« ça y est, pensa-t-il, le moment tant attendu est enfin arrivé »

Oui, cela faisait des semaines entières, des mois même, qu'il trépignait d'impatience. Il se rappela du jour où sa tendre épouse lui avait annoncé la nouvelle : il en était fou de joie. Mais le stress avait également fait son apparition. Comment allait-il gérer cela ? Il n'y connaissait rien mais il avait réussi à glaner quelques informations auprès de son entourage : il en avait appris les bases.

Son regard bleuté trahissait un état nerveux -même si celui-ci fût relativement à prendre dans le bon sens du terme- mais il ne montra aucune émotion négative devant les yeux d'Elena.* Non, Wilfried était un bon mari et il n'allait pas engendrer du stress supplémentaire et inutile à sa femme. Elle souffrait le martyre, il la voyait se tenir le ventre en essayant de maintenir une respiration plus ou moins régulière et elle se sentit très rapidement à court d'air.

Les choses s'accélèrent et l'homme se sentit peu à peu dépasser par la situation. Il souffla un instant tout en fermant les yeux puis quand il ouvra doucement ses paupières, il sut immédiatement comment réagir. Premièrement il se devait d'aller récupérer de l'eau pour humidifier les blancs.

Aussitôt pensé, il se mit à la réalisation de cet acte. Il ne traîna pas et prit le seau en bois qui attendait dans un coin de la pièce, il embrassa le front de sa femme qui ruisselait de sueur puis il la quitta un instant.

Le liquide précieux se trouvait à l'extérieur de la maison et par chance, l'action ne se déroulait pas au beau milieu de l'hiver, et même si le vent devenait froid, la température ne permettait pas encore à l'eau de passer dans un état solide. Wilfried se gela néanmoins ses doigts lorsqu'il plongea le seau dans le liquide transparent mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Son visage exprima la béatitude, oui, il était vraiment heureux.

Quand il rentra à nouveau chez lui, sa femme se trouvait au milieu du lit, les jambes écartées -qui lui relevaient sa robe de nuit- et le visage en feu. Ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes et quand elle le vit pénétrer dans son champ de vision, elle hurla sur son mari et le somma de se dépêcher tellement la douleur était intenable. Elle avait l'impression de se prendre des coups de massue dans les reins et ce à cause du tiraillement dans le bas de son dos. A la vue presque terrifiante de sa chère et tendre -elle l'était nettement moins à présent- ses pensées s'orientèrent vers un « j'ai eu de la chance de naître dans un corps d'homme » puis il se secoua la tête comme pour faire valser cette idée au loin et s'installa auprès d'Elena.

Pendant le court instant où la jeune femme brune l'avait copieusement insulté -oui après tout, c'était de sa faute- Wilfried ne s'était pas tourné les pouces et le voilà en train de poser la bassine d'une eau plutôt chaude sur le petit meuble qui s'apparentait à une table de nuit. Il trempa le linge présent dans sa main gauche puis il le tamponna sur le front transpirant afin de l'humidifier. Sa main de libre se lia à Elena mais Wilfried le regretta aussitôt lorsque la jeune femme aux yeux verts lui broya littéralement cette dernière.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Je te hais !

Wilfried sourit malgré lui. Oui c'était de sa faute mais il en fût heureux d'être le seul responsable.

\- Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Plus JA-MAIS ! Aaah.

Son cri traduisit ce que Wilfried pensait tout bas. Sa femme se tordit de douleur face aux coups répétés dans le ventre comme si on l'entaillait avec un poignard des plus tranchants. Ses maux se rapprochèrent à une vitesse grand V et le blond aux cheveux impeccable appliqua les ordres qu'on lui avait enseigné pour ce moment précis.

\- Inspire par le nez et expire dans la bouche.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et sa femme l'imita sans sourciller. Elle sentit son stress disparaître de seconde en seconde puis elle se détendit jusqu'au prochain lancinement qui lui arracha un hurlement plus aigu qu'à l'accoutumé. Wilfried voyait sa femme dans un triste état et il se désola de ne pouvoir l'aider davantage. Les pleurs d'Elena s'intensifièrent et elle pestiféra de la libérer de cette affreuse douleur. Elle était à bout de force et cela se voyait sur son visage de porcelaine.

\- Encore un effort, ma chérie ..

\- CA SE VOIT QUE CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI EN… AAH.

\- Calme-toi, s'il te plaît.

Elle hocha la tête à l'ordre de son mari puis elle reprit son exercice de respiration qui l'avait bien aidé il y a encore quelques secondes de cela. La main de Wilfried fût encore endolorie par la force insoupçonnée de sa femme puis elle la libéra brusquement. L'homme en profita pour regarder entre les jambes de sa femme -même si il ne voulait pas s'enticher d'une vision pareille- et il aperçut une petite tête qui pointait le bout de ses cheveux. Il sourit bien plus que de raison puis il intima sa compagne de bloquer sa respiration et de pousser un court instant. Elle répéta cet enchaînement jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse plus le permettre. Mais la libération eût bien lieu et les cris du nouveau-né emplirent la pièce et les oreilles des parents fraîchement adouber de cette tâche.

\- Il est magnifique.

\- Il ? C'est .. un ..

\- Repose-toi ma chérie.

Wilfried prit le soin de laver le bébé, après en avoir couper le cordon ombilical qui le reliait encore à sa mère, et sa femme se laissa aller dans des pleurs heureux. Elle était épuisée mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle avait donné naissance à son premier enfant et rien ne pouvait entraver ce bonheur. Sa respiration reprit correctement ses droits après quelques minutes de bataille et le corps d'Elena se mirent à trembler sous l'excitation mais aussi à cause du grand effort qu'elle venait d'offrir. Mais elle fût immédiatement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle sentit toutes sortes de fluide sous ses jambes allongées.

\- Wil ! Wilfried !

Le blond déposa l'enfant propre dans son petit berceau qu'il avait lui-même confectionné puis il aida sa femme à se relever et il l'installa dans le petit canapé situé de l'autre côté de la pièce, proche du petit être. Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux et elle remarqua à quel point il ressemblait à son père. La même couleur de cheveux, la même couleur d'iris, la même forme de visage. Il n'avait hérité d'elle que la couleur de sa peau. Elle était exténuée mais la vue de cette petite merveille surpassa sa fatigue.

Quand son mari eût fini de changer les linges sales, il la retrouva et posa une main sur son épaule. Ils se regardèrent et sans dire mot, le dénommé Wil prit le petit et le mit dans les bras de sa mère. Elle le serra tendrement et le père s'installa auprès de sa femme. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son enfant tandis que sa mère le berça tout doucement. Il ne pleurait plus et ses iris bleus étaient toutes grandes ouvertes. Wilfried ne pût retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et Elena rit de cette explosion de sentiments. La main droite, autrefois broyé par sa douce compagne, se glissa sur le bras d'Elena jusqu'à son enfant puis sans aucune autre forme de procès, le petit agrippa le pouce de son père dans sa petite main gauche. Un frisson de bien-être enveloppa Wilfried et le sourire se dessina jusque ses oreilles. Les pleurs redoublèrent : il était devenu Papa et sa femme était devenue Maman. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Sa femme tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et d'un sourire tendre, elle lui dit :

\- Tu penses qu'Erwin lui ferait un beau prénom ?

Aucun doute. Erwin Smith. Ce prénom lui sciera à merveille.

Ce fût en ce jour, ou cette nuit, du 14 octobre que le futur treizième Major du Bataillon d'Exploration naquit.

* * *

* Je ne pense pas que Hajime Isayama ait donné des noms aux parents d'Erwin (si c'est le cas, veuillez immédiatement me le dire !) alors de ma grande imagination, je vous présente Wilfried (qui veut dire "volonté" et "paix" et est d'une "grande intuition" .. Je trouve que ça correspond assez bien au père de notre cher Erwin) et Elena Smith.


	2. Hérésie

.

Quelle ironie. Je passe un pas grâce aux doigts. C'est à se marcher sur la tête.

Bref. Un trait d'humour qui ne fonctionne pas. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

.

 _Thème général_ : **Le pouce, l'index, le majeur, l'annulaire, l'auriculaire.**

 _Thème du texte_ : **Index.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hérésie**

* * *

.

Le corps à plat ventre sur le sol, les coudes sur celui-ci, les pieds relevés et croisés entre eux, Erwin tourna la page du livre qu'il avait « emprunté » à son père. A dire vrai, ce n'était pas un bouquin autorisé alors Wilfried dût le planquer pour éviter de se faire traiter d'hérétique ou pire encore. Mais le petit, dont les connaissances l'appelèrent, avait bravé l'interdiction formelle de s'en approcher : malgré le fait que c'était un gentil garçon, poser une barrière à un enfant et il la franchira sans aucune hésitation.

Ses yeux bleus brillèrent à la vue d'une image représentant le monde extérieur. Non, pas le monde qui constitua son quotidien mais bien celui par-delà les frontières de ces horribles murs dressés non loin de sa maison. Son visage rayonna par la beauté de ces plaines verdoyantes, de ces étendues d'eau couleur turquoise, de ces montagnes blanches et donc les pics étaient habillés de « neige éternelle ». D'ailleurs, il en apprit cette expression par la légende du fidèle dessin.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent et les minutes passées à rêver se transformèrent en heure. Il était décidé : un jour, il aurait l'occasion de voir ce magnifique spectacle.

Mais jamais, le petit blondinet, âgé d'à peine cinq ans, n'aurait pu imaginer que l'action de feuilleter ce livre allait le conduire jusqu'à ce fameux jour d'école et de ce qui en découlerait par la suite : la transformation de sa vie.

.

Le livre ouvert, le blond lut les lignes parfaitement manuscrites qui se présentèrent devant lui. Il était curieux depuis toujours et il s'intéressait toujours autant au monde extérieur mais lorsque ces écrits lui parvinrent aux yeux, il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un marmot mais aucun doute là-dessus, ils sonnaient faux : quelque chose ne collait pas. Sa mémoire n'était pas défaillante : ces choses ne correspondaient en rien avec ce qu'il lui fût permis de lire quelques années auparavant. Non, ils ne reflétaient pas ce qu'il avait pu entendre, voir ou même comprendre.

Il tourna la tête, toujours avec ce pli d'incompréhension dessiné sur le front, vers la gauche puis vers la droite et aucun de ses camarades, assis autour de lui, ne semblaient être choqués par cela. Étaient-ils tous aveugles ?

Erwin souffla de tant d'ignorance -ou d'hypocrisie ou bien de peur- puis il leva la main, l'index pointé vers le haut : il souhaitait un éclaircissement.

Il attendit que le professeur lui fasse un signe afin de se mettre debout, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes après, puis derrière son pupitre, les yeux des autres élèves rivés sur lui, il décolla ses lèvres entre elles pour prendre la parole.

« Je ne comprends pas. Comment se fait-il que nous soyons si peu informés du monde extérieur ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si les murs existaient depuis des millénaires alors il devrait y avoir bien plus de récits que cela, non ? Pourquoi personne ne parle du temps passé à "l'air libre" ? Est-ce une chose dite "tabou" ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi tant de mystères ? Vous avez une réponse, Professeur ? »

A la fin de sa phrase, le silence se laissa gagner dans la salle de classe et Erwin aperçut le mal-être flagrant du professeur -son père- face au dérangement que provoqua sa question. Malgré la connaissance indiscutable de la réponse, Wilfried ne put la formuler à voix haute car il savait très bien que celle-ci l'amènerait à se faire pointer du doigt tout en hurlant à l'hérésie. En effet, certains de ses élèves n'avaient pas la langue dans leur poche alors pour éviter tout problème, il répondit tout simplement qu'il ne savait pas. Mais une chose fût claire dans son esprit : son fils se devait de savoir sa théorie de ce monde emmuré et corrompu jusqu'à ses fondements.

Le soir était vite venu et Wilfried décida de parler à Erwin de la théorie qui ne devait pas être entendue de tout le monde.

« Erwin .. »

Le ton était sérieux ce qui surprit le petit blond assis à côté de son père, une cuillère dans la main droite.

« Oui ?

\- Pour ta question de tout à l'heure … Je vais te raconter quelque chose. »

Erwin hocha la tête puis il posa son ustensile à côté de l'écuelle remplie de soupe et il ouvrit grand les oreilles pour qu'aucun mot ne puisse lui échapper. Il sentit au regard de son père que cela méritait toute son attention.

« Comme tu as pu le remarquer, les manuels officiels sont peuplés d'incohérence en tout genre et de contradictions alors voici ma conclusion : les souvenirs de la première génération ont été modifiés car comme tu le dis, rien n'empêchait les personnes vivant avant l'élaboration des murs de parler de leur vie "libre" mais rien n'a été fait parce qu'on leur a implanté de nouvelles idées, une nouvelle histoire du monde dans lequel ils vivaient et la famille royale est loin d'être étrangère à tout cela, bien au contraire. Ils ont manipulés le peuple afin de mieux le contrôler.

\- Ils cacheraient quelque chose ?

\- C'est évident sinon pourquoi faire tout ça ? »

Les deux hommes se turent l'un l'autre et le petit blond, malgré son jeune âge, pensa à une réponse adéquate face à la question de son père. Son visage dessina des traits de réflexion et Wilfried rit légèrement du comportement de son fils. Il se doutait bien que celui-ci aurait découvert la vérité tôt ou tard. Et puis, il l'avait déjà surpris en train de fouiller dans ses manuels d'enseignement pour étancher sa soif de connaissances : le reste coulait de source. Les yeux d'Erwin s'écarquillèrent et Wilfried haussa un sourcil.

« C'est en rapport avec les titans ?

\- Que tu es intelligent mon fils ! »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux couleur blé de son enfant tout en alimentant la pièce d'un petit rire puis il pensa que celui-ci ne réfléchissait pas avec un cerveau d'un gosse d'une dizaine d'années, non, Erwin avait clairement dix ans d'avance.

« Oui, sans aucun doute. Mais la vraie question est de savoir pourquoi. »

Erwin comprit rapidement le raisonnement de son père : le gouvernement et la royauté les prenaient pour des pantins, agitaient leurs ficelles et ce depuis un siècle passé.

.

Le lendemain, au détour d'une rue, l'enfant décida d'en parler à quelques uns de ses camarades. Il leur expliqua que le monde autour d'eux était loin d'être la réalité puis il continua ses dires jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux lui posa une question.

« Ah ouais et comment ont-ils pu faire pour modifier les souvenirs ? C'est de la folie.

\- Mon père n'est pas fou. Vous ne voyez pas ces incohérences dans les bouquins ? Pourquoi avons-nous que peu de connaissances sur le monde extérieur ? Les murs n'existaient pas il y a plus de cent ans alors comment se fait-il que rien ne se transmet de génération en génération ? Ta grand-mère n'a pas de souvenirs de sa mère et de son temps à elle ? Réfléchis ! ça ne colle pas cette histoire. »

Il brandit un livre officiel et son éclat de voix attira les deux hommes qui se baladaient pas très loin des trois amis. Ils appartenaient à la première division de la Brigade de la police militaire. Le bruit des bottes qui foulaient le sol fit tourner la tête du jeune Erwin en leur direction et il les contempla de haut en bas. Ils avaient quand même fière allure avec leurs blousons marron clair et leurs écussons représentant une tête de cheval. Leur credo ? « Défendre le Roi ». Étaient-ils au courant ?

Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, l'un des deux membres lui posa des questions sur ce qu'il venait d'énoncer quelques minutes plus tôt. Les deux amis se regardèrent furtivement puis ils observèrent les officiers sans dire mot. Ils n'en ramenaient pas large à dire vrai, ils avaient peur. L'échange de regards entre les deux soldats passa également inaperçu aux yeux du jeune garçon.

« Une dernière petite question puis on ne vous ennuie plus. Quel est ton nom, gamin ?

\- Smith. Erwin Smith.

\- Smith .. Comme le professeur Smith ?

\- Oui, c'est mon père.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu es aussi intelligent alors. »

La main imposante du soldat se posa sur l'épaule d'Erwin puis ils prirent congé quelques secondes plus tard. Le jeune blond ne connaissait pas le futur, il ne pouvait pas le prédire mais, à cause de cet échange pourtant banal à ses yeux, son innocence vint de condamner son père.

Quelques jours plus tard, Erwin s'inquiéta de l'absence prolongée de l'homme blond d'une quarantaine d'années. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de partir comme cela et il n'eût pas à réfléchir longtemps lorsqu'un officier tapa du poing sur la porte en bois qui faisait office d'entrée.

Le blond ouvrit celle-ci et ce dernier lui annonça que son père avait été retrouvé mort dans le village voisin. Il ne pleura pas, même si les larmes montèrent doucement dans ses yeux, car il savait que la personne en face de lui fût responsable de son assassinat -oui car Erwin n'était pas dupe, son père avait été assassiné- de près ou de loin. Non, il ne lui donnera pas la satisfaction de se laisser aller devant lui : ça le ferait presque jouir, cet enflure.

Son père fût privé de sa vie et de son avenir parce que ce qu'il disait était vrai. A partir ce cet instant, Erwin grandit d'un coup, il fût propulser au rang d'adulte à cause de ces enfoirés. Dès lors, il se promit quelque chose : il prouvera au monde entier que Wilfried Smith n'était pas fou et qu'il avait entièrement raison.

Et c'est ici que commença sa quête pour que la vérité éclate aux yeux de tous.


End file.
